Así Soy Yo
by CugemiEiri
Summary: [SLASH] un POV de Draco Malfoy demostrando lo que es… un Slytherin [ligero HxD]


Así soy yo

* * *

Si quieres entender como soy, deberías de remontarte a mis primeros años de vida, en donde todo era oscuridad embadurnada con una dulzura que ni siquiera existía. 

Nacido de padres pura sangre con una larga y extensa rama familiar que se puede remontar tal vez hasta la edad media.

Crecido e instruido con un dogma antiquísimo, en donde el repudio hacia los asquerosos muggles todavía sigue siendo tan latente hasta nuestra actualidad como lo sigue siendo la religión para ellos.

Creo en la purificación de la sangre y la destrucción de los no puros. Creo en el poder y la ambición… creo en todo lo que me han enseñado y no me arrepiento de ninguno de ellos y además. ¿Para qué hacerlo? El daño está hecho ya.

Mi familia es una de las más grandes y las más podridas del mundo. Llenas de dinero y de asesinatos que han quedado registrados en nuestra biblioteca. Hemos ayudado en la santa inquisición por la simple razón de que los encontrábamos unos viles parásitos que no tenían derecho a tener el título de magos, en todas las guerras que ha habido y que habrá hemos dado a alguien de nuestras familias para que den su apoyo.

Tal vez seamos nosotros la paria de la humanidad, pero así somos.

Nuestra familia también se ha caracterizado por tener unos ojos grises y terriblemente calculadores, fríos y sin un halo de humanidad. También está el cabello, blanco como la nieve y nuestra nariz altiva y respingosa.

No ha habido nadie de nuestra familia que haya tenido otra característica y si la hubo, me temo que no pudo contarlo nunca.

Somos fríos y aunque nuestro corazón late como el de cualquier otro, este bombea pequeños cristales helados que recorren nuestras venas.

Nuestro caminar es simbólico, refleja lo que somos y seguiremos siendo.

¿Y todavía quieres saber porqué soy así?

Me permito lanzar una risotada fría y sarcástica, fría como el viento glacial que retumba en lo más recóndito de las montañas.

Hay un solo animal que me podría definir y no es la serpiente. Es el escorpión. Si, el escorpión es un animal inteligente y no usa su aguijón hasta estar seguro de tener a su presa en sus brazos.

Está en su naturaleza, al igual que en la mía.

No puedes culpar a la historia, no puedes culpar a la débil humanidad por lo que es. Solo debes culparte tú de seguirla.

Puedo decirte también que si estás tratando de cambiarme a base de poderes mentales no lo lograrás y me río de tu ingenuidad, es como hacerme lo mismo que con Alex de "La Naranja Mecánica".

¿No lo has leído? Ahh! Pero que ignorante saliste Potter.

Alex es como yo, alguien que no sirve para ponerlo a trabajar y hacerlo vivir en la monotonía, alguien lo suficientemente perturbado de ideas extrañas como para ser lo que es y hacerlo cambiar… es absolutamente imposible.

La naturaleza humana no se puede cambiar, pero si doblegar.

Nosotros doblegamos y algunas veces somos doblegados, servimos a un solo propósito y seguiremos la línea como siempre.

No habrá cambio alguno en nuestra historia.

¿Y te sigues preguntando el porqué somos así?

Nacimos así… crecimos así… vivimos así y moriremos así.

Suena frío… pero así soy yo.

Tu en cambio lo tienes casi todo… tienes amigos, personas que te quieren y te respetan por lo que eres, familiares que aunque no te quieren ver ni en pintura los tienes y aunque me cuesta entenderlo… tienes un poder impresionante.

Pero no me tienes a mí y ¡Como te pesa, maldición!

Te da rabia no haberme podido cambiar… te da rabia saber todo esto ahora… te da rabia ahora hasta mirarme.

De seguro ahora te sientes usado y… ¿Cómo era la palabra?... ¡Ah si! Traicionado

Oh, Harry Potter, ni que te hubiera obligado en el principio a abrirte de piernas cual prostituta barata…

¡Pero que digo!

Si fui yo el que se abrió y te dejó entrar en mi!

Todavía no entiendo como es que caíste tan bajo Potter… las artimañas son de nosotros y por ello las usé, pero pensé que eras un poquito más difícil… más inalcanzable.

Por algo eres el Gran Harry Potter… el Niño que Vivió ¿no?

Oh tus ojos brillan y muerdes tu boca…

Tus ojos me miran más traicionados que antes y los cierras ahora para que no te vea sufrir. No te preocupes Potter, tu pena no me produce satisfacción.

Lo que me da satisfacción es que estés apresado aquí… frente a mí y frente a mi señor Lord Voldemort.

Y me digno a soltar una risita traviesa, bufona y un poco sarcástica. Me alejo un poco y me arrodillo ante mi señor besándole la punta de su túnica con devoción. Mis ojos no se alejan de los tuyos y te veo morderte la lengua para no lanzar algún improperio tal vez contra mí.

Pero ya te lo expliqué Harry Potter… así soy yo.

FIN


End file.
